


AB Negative

by hellsabell



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi, Werewolf!Gerard, vampire!Mikey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsabell/pseuds/hellsabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey's predicament is simple; a human from whom he can drink pleasurably and often. Gerard's predicament is more complex; the cure to werewolfism. And Frank Iero being Frank Iero has volunteered himself, Mikey, and Pete Wentz to find it for him. Fucking selfless idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AB Negative

O positive had never been his favourite. Mikey sucked the straw lazily, his eyes fixed on the screen and his fangs poking into his lower lip just a little. Thursdays were always good for him. He didn't have any lectures and his shift at the office, or rather the reception, was short and in the afternoon, meaning that he didn't actually have to get up before eleven.

"It's a good life, Mikey Way," he mumbled to himself around the straw. 

It was a good life; compared to where he'd been a couple of years ago he was on top of the damn world and had everything. The ability to curl up on his own sofa at nine thirty at night, stone cold sober, with safe, clean blood to drink and endless Friends reruns was not one he took for granted. He thought about Gerard for a second, and one side of his mouth pulled down at the corner. He should call him. 

He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of his mail slot opening and the sound of something papery hitting the floor. He froze, listening out for any other sounds, and just managed to make out the sound of someone heading down the stairs. Strange. Standing up, he shuffled through to the hallway, blood carton still in hand. On the floor there was a small envelope, plain except from the " _Mikey Way_ " someone had scrawled on the front. Mikey had gotten a lot of hate post since he'd moved to New York from Jersey, and there'd been a definite increase in the lead up to Halloween. He set the carton of blood down next to his keys and opened the letter as slowly as he dared. 

_"Roses are red, violets aren't fucking blue, your fangs are cute and someone loves you."_

"Oh fucking Christ." His voice seemed overly loud in the quiet hall, Friends episode long forgotten. "Oh _fucking_ Christ. That's so fucking creepy. Oh my God."

He ran a hand through his hair, and the gesture was so Gerard-esque that he could almost hear his older brother's voice in his ears. _"Cute!"_ The letter was written by someone human, it was obvious. The handwriting was almost childishly messy, and no vampire would ever write something so- so _cringingly sweet_. 

"Oh fucking _Christ_." 

Mikey folded the letter and shoved it under the bowl of potpourri he kept on his side table.

-

Fridays always dragged. Full days always did but the knowledge that in just a few short hours he'd have forty eight hours off to do as he pleased (his heart told him that he really needed to go and visit Gerard but his mind told him that sooner or later people were going start to spot the hole in the crotch of his jeans) was making him antsy. 

"Delivery?" 

Mikey signed on the line and took what was handed to him. He made his way to the pigeon holes and began to fit letters and packages in as best as he could, until he reached a letter with-

"Oh _fuck_."

Same messy handwriting, but this time his name had been smushed into one word. Mikeyway. He tore the envelope open with unnecessary force, shaking the letter out. 

_"Dear Mikey,_

_Your big sunglasses are adorable but I'm sure everyone'd prefer to see your face x"_

Mikey flattened the letter out and pushed it up his t-shirt, delivering the rest of the mail with a scowl on his face. His break that day was spent glaring at the piece of paper. 

"Yeah, sure, how about I just take off the sunglasses that stop me from going blind so everyone can see my fucking dull eyes," he muttered, just as Frank walked past. 

"First sign of madness, talking to yourself," he said chipperly. 

"Shut up."

As soon as he got home, Mikey put the letter with the other one and tried to push it out of his mind. 

-

"And this is relevant to the text because..." Mikey said to himself in English, squinting at the document in front of him. 

Sometimes he thought he was crazy for wanting a PhD in German literature, and other times he was asleep. 

"And this is relevant to the text because," he repeated stupidly, "the use of.. the use of.."

The chatter of Starbucks was usually reassuring, but today he was hyperconscious of all the beating hearts around him and the waves of hot air that were constantly hitting him in _every damn direction_.

 _Peter Panda would like to share a file_.

Mikey blinked at the notification from behind his sunglasses for a good three seconds before clicking accept. The file opened in Word and simply read,  _"lemme buy u a drink sweet morrissey"._ He was momentarily confused before remembering that he'd called himself Sweet Morrissey. 

After a little deliberation, he created a new document, typed, " _buy me a caramel frap and i'm urs_ ", put it into Peter Panda's airdrop and waited. 

"Caramel frappucino for sweet Morrissey?" 

Mikey went to the counter to collect it, and he was ninety nine percent sure that if he was able to blush, he'd be firetruck red. 

-

"Mikey it's not just _irresponsible_ , it's _dangerous_!" 

"Since when did you care about danger?" Mikey huffed, turning to face Gerard with a scowl on his face. "I've seen you making puppy-dog eyes at Frank, you don't care about danger then!"

"I'm only a wolf on nights of the full moon! You're a vampire all the time! You're thirsty all the fucking time! Even now, you're staring at my neck and thinking about how easy it'd be to kill me and have this over with!" Gerard retaliated. 

"Shut up," Mikey said roughly. He took a lighter out of his bag and flicked it on and off a few times. "You know how many vampires share the same blood type as me? Around two hundred. If you're saying that I can only date other vampires, and biology says I can only mate with people who have the same blood type as me, there are only two hundred suitable people in the world."

"I'm not saying that you can't-"

"God, will you just _shut the fuck up_?" Mikey stared at him for a few seconds, his eyes cold and hard. "You _are_ trying to say that I can't. But it's my fucking decision, my fucking life!" 

"Mikey, I'm literally just saying-"

"Shut up! Stop talking at me! Stop trying to act like you're big and mature and grown up and I'm a fucking five year old having a temper tantrum! _God!_ "

He shoved the lighter back into his bag and strode out of the room. If you could slam hospital doors, the sound would've been heard for miles. 

-

He sighed as he stared at the mug of steaming blood in his hands. "Thanks for doing this for me, Frank." 

"It's okay, dude, I get it, we all need something familiar sometimes." Frank took the cotton wool pad away from his arm, pressing it back down when a spot of blood welled up. "And like, for me that's re-watching Beetlejuice or whatever, but if for you it's a cup of my blood that's cool too."

"Asshole," Mikey mumbled into the mug. "You know who else is a colossal asshole? My brother, Gerard, you two should hang out."

"What'd he do this time?" asked Frank, eyebrows raised. 

After a few seconds of brief consideration, Mikey answered, "he's just a colossal asshole. Like, there's this guy that's being really nice to me lately, but Gerard says that I shouldn't do anything or accept the nice things he does for me because he's human. So he's a hypocrite as well." 

"He's probably jealous," Frank said wisely. "If you get a boyfriend then that means you won't be thinking about him as much as usual. And it's not like he can just storm into your apartment with the way he is now."

"He's _ruining my life_ ," Mikey sighed melodramatically, taking a long drink of Frank's blood. There was something sweet about it that made Mikey suspect Frank might be more elf than human, but Frank wouldn't back down. 

"He's _jealous_ , which is making him behave like an _asshole,_ " Frank replied, mocking Mikey's voice. "But put your own happiness first, alright? He'll get over it." 

"Thanks."

- 

The roses couldn't be put away like the letters could. They sat in the vase Mikey's mother had given him and practically mocked him. Blood red. It reminded him of the constant dryness in his mouth, in the back of his throat, in the way that he could barely swallow unless he was feeding. It made him feel a little sick. Peter, whoever he was, had to be aware that a vampire couldn't date someone that didn't have the same blood type as they did. It was taught in the biology classes at school, it was on posters in the doctors and pharmacy( _"have YOU checked your lover's blood type?"_ ), he couldn't _not_ know.

As Mikey stared the flowers down, he noticed something he hadn't before. A small card in the plastic wrap of the flowers. He was across the room instantly, tugging at roses and plastic to get it free, and when he finally did he smiled so wide his cheeks ached. 

_"AB negative~ Peter"_

 

-

There was nothing there the next night, and Mikey couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. 

"Halloween alone again," he announced to his empty hallway at large. He had a bowl of candy for the kids and Frank had said he'd try come around so they could watch Rocky Horror together, but he knew he'd probably be busy with his family seeing as it was his birthday. It was stupid but he couldn't stop the twinging feeling that made its way up his chest. 

Something was pushed roughly through his letterbox but he knew it wouldn't be from Peter. 

_"Drink AIDS blood, fag."_

The feeling intensified until a small sob forced its way out of his mouth. Dumbass. Then he realised that he wasn't stood in dead silence anymore. 

"...-piece of shit! You don't just go putting shit like that through people's doors!" 

There was an agonized squeal, and the sound of someone breathing heavily. 

"You're going to apologize right now!"

"L-let go o-of m-my arm!" the other sobbed. 

A few seconds later, knuckles came rapping sharply at Mikey's door. He opened it hesitantly, unsure of what to expect. In front of him there was a short guy with black hair, holding an acne scarred teenager with one arm behind his back. 

"I-I'm sorry!" the teenager cried, squealing again as the man twisted his arm further. 

"What are you sorry for?" the man asked grimly.

"I'm s-sorry f-for p-p-putting that t-thing through y-your door! Now let me go!" 

The man apparently begrudgingly released the boy, who sprinted down the entirety of the corridor still sobbing. 

"That wasn't very nice," Mikey reprimanded sternly. 

"He told you to drink AIDS blood and called you a faggot!" the man said, his mouth dropping open. 

"And? Whatcha got there?" Mikey indicated the small package in the man's hands. 

_"Mikey Way, Over Caffeinated Actual Monster_

_Happy Halloween!"_

"It's for a friend," the guy said stupidly, and Mikey started smiling that dumb wide smile again. 

"You're so fucking _creepy_ ," he said. "How the fuck do you know where I live and work?" 

"It's not as creepy as you think," the guy- Peter managed to stutter out. He was bright pink and sweating slightly, shiny in the fluorescent glow. "I live like two doors down and I've gotten your mail a couple of times, which is how I know what you look like and where you live. My roommate Joe's the barista at the Starbucks you're always at so I kind of-" He cleared his throat, "and his boyfriend Andy's the mailman for your office- Fuck that still sounds creepy, I'm really sorry-"

"How did you know my blood type?" 

"Your brother Gerard- fuck, no, your friend Frank-" Mikey's eyes narrowed infinitesimally and Peter got a little more shiny, "-told me that you were worried that we wouldn't match-"

"Are you really AB negative?"

Peter nodded, and Mikey pursed his lips. He pulled a piece of paper and pen out of his pocket, scrawled his number down, and handed it to Pete. "Here is my number. Call me tomorrow and ask me out properly. You're going to go back to your apartment and tell your friend Joe that he is a fucking asshole, and you yourself are going to think about what a creep you are for following me. I am going to put my dish of candy outside and then I am going to go back inside and faint because I am very overwhelmed right now. Capiche?"

"Do you want me to catch you when you faint?" Pete asked seriously. 

"Piss off."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this chapter basically just introduces the relationships between pete and mikey, mikey and frank, and mikey and gerard, maybe give me some feedback if ur feelin it idk


End file.
